Generally, medical dressings are widely used to dress and treat skin wounds such as slight burns, cuts or traumatic injuries. In other words, medical dressings function to reduce the evaporation of heat and the loss of moisture from the wound surface so as to prevent the contamination of the wound and also function to reduce the growth of bacteria in wounds.
Such medical dressings comprise a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet attached to the upper surface of a release paper and provide the above-described functions by separating the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet from the release paper and applying an adhesive surface, provided on the lower surface of the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet, to the wound surface.
However, in the process of separating the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet from the release paper before application to a wound site, the contamination of the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet can occur because the user grips the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet. In addition, because the thickness of the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet tends to decrease gradually, the operation of separating the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet from the release paper is inconvenient, and thus the medical dressing is inconvenient to use. The reason why the thickness of the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet decreases gradually is to further improve the wearing feeling of the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet and the activity of a patient to which the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet is being applied.
Accordingly, in recent years, dressings (i.e., medical bandages) that have a separate release paper between the release paper and the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet in order to facilitate the separation of the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet from the release paper have been reported. For example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0439156 discloses gripping the grip portion of a separate release paper by fingers, separating a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet from a release paper, and then separating the separate release paper from the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet while applying the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet to a wound site.
According to the configuration disclosed in the above Utility Model document, the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet can be applied to a wound site after gripping the grip portion of the separate release paper by fingers without gripping the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet, and separating the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet from the release paper, and thus secondary bacterial infection of the wound site can be prevented while the dressing is convenient to use. However, the area of a portion of the separate release paper, which is attached to the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet, differs from the area of the grip portion of the separate release paper. Specifically, the grip portion is formed to have a smaller area. Because the area of a portion of the separate release paper, which is attached to the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet, is larger, detachment of the grip portion is detached in the process of gripping the grip portion by fingers and separating the separate release paper frequently occurs.
For this reason, it is not easy to separate the separate release paper from the adhesive paper after gripping the grip portion by fingers, and thus a portion of the separate release paper, which is attached to the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet, is peeled off. If very great care is not taken in the peeling process, the user's hand can come into contact with the pressure sensitive adhesive portion of the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet, and thus the original purpose of preventing secondary bacterial infection cannot be achieved.